Un hubiera
by WnDyy.Loony
Summary: El no era un chico popular... al contrario... Pero ella... Aun asi le queria...


Él, no era precisamente el chico más guapo y popular del colegio. Al contrario, era un poco rechazado. Pero aun con todos sus defectos, ella le quería. Pero no podían decirselo a nadie. Se mostraban su cariño de maneras distintas…

Por ejemplo, ella le ayudaba siempre que podia en clase… Pero él empezó a pensar que había mejores formas en como demostrarle su amor, por ejemplo:

_**"Hermione,**_

_**Te amo. Nunca habia sentido algo así. Y no puedo decirtelo de frente, pero te digo algo… Mejorare en calidad de persona. Y como estudiante. Solo por ti. Talvez así te des cuenta."**_

Pensó que eso era suficiente. Dejo la nota en la puerta del cuarto de chicas. Con un gran HERMIONE en el sobre.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione leyó la nota, una y otra vez. Pero¿A quien diablos se le ocurre escribir algo así?

Bajo a desayunar, sus dos mejores amigos le esperaban allí.

- Buenos días, Hermione-dijo Harry.

- Hola-dijo Ron- Te tenemos buenas noticias-añadió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuáles?

- Bueno… Yo te tratare mejor-dijo Harry- Tenemos que ayudarte un poco…

- Y yo mejorare respecto a las clases-dijo Ron.

Hermione borró su sonrisa de inmediato. Sus dos amigos le acababan de decir que mejorarían en lo que sin duda alguna estaba escrito en la carta.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Ehm… Creo que hay mejores formas de ayudarme, Harry… ¿Podrias ayudar con el P.E.D.D.O?

- ¡No, Hermione! Seria muy aburrido…. No me agradan los elfos.

- ¿Y tu, Ron?-dijo Hermione, tratando de ver si alguno de los dos cambiaba de opinión.

- ¡Hey! Realmente necesito mejorar en clases… Pense que te alegrarías.-Hermione palideció- Pero si con lo del Pedo te hace feliz… Lo hare…

- ¿Solo por que me hace feliz?-dijo Hermione. Ron asintió. Hermione miró a su derecha, Seamus venía de la mano con Parvati, Dean venía tras junto con Neville, quien sonrió débilmente.- Es que Ron… Yo… No puedo… ¡Yo no te quiero¡Quiero a otra persona!

Ahora fue Ron quien palideció, por que Hermione decia eso, el solo trataba de hacer que no estuviera tan mal. Ron se dio cuenta de que atraía muchas miradas y dijo:

- ¿De que diablos estas hablando?

- Sabes perfectamente de lo que es-dijo Hermione- Yo no puedo estar contigo.

Algo raro pasaba… Además de que Harry rio tanto que se cayó del asiento,… ¿Hermione pensaba que Ron era su enamorado?

Harry seguía riendo en el suelo. De pronto Ron lo comprendio todo y empezó a reirse a carcajadas.

- ¿Hermione¿acaso crees que tu me gustas?-rió Ron.

- ¿Qué?

- Si es por cierta carta… Es que… yo… Yo no fui… Hermione…

Ron siguió riendo. Harry se levantó del suelo poco después.

- Claro que no, Hermione. No fue él…

- ¿Ah?... ¿Entonces…?

- ¡Oh, no! Yo tampoco-dijo Harry.

Ahora fue Ron quien se cayó hacia atrás, riendo sin parar.

- ¿Y entonces quien?

- ¿Quién crees? Ni modo que Malfoy, Hermione-rió Ron desde el suelo.

Hermione estaba demasiado aturdida. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde un rubio reía sin parar. Miró la mesa de Ravenclaw, todos se estaban riendo. De hecho, todo el Gran Comedor se estaba riendo. Hermione debía verse ridícula en esa situación.

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no quería llorar frente a más de 200 personas… Salió corriendo hacia el lago, donde podía tranquilizarse…

Se sentó frente al lago, justo cuando un tentáculo salpicaba los alrededores, junto con ella.

Estuvo ahí por lo menos diez minutos, cuando escuchó que alguien se acercaba, se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas y volteó a ver a un Neville medio sonriente.

- ¿Estas mejor?-preguntó él.

- Si, gracias…

- Te traje unas tostadas... Vi que no comiste nada

- Gracias, Neville… Por las tostadas y por no burlarte de mi…

- ¿Por qué me habría burlado de ti?

- Por lo del Gran Comedor, no se… Creo que fui muy estupida.

- Espero que me puedas perdonar por eso…

- Pero si no fue tu culpa, sino de quien me envió…

Hermione guardo silencio. Era Neville. Si, era él… La persona que ahora se sentaba junto a ella… quien le pasaba cuatro tostadas con mantequilla… Y quien ahora la miraba a los ojos…

- Lo lamento-dijo Neville- Aparte de las tostadas de traje algo más…

- ¿Qué cosa?-dijo Hermione. Debía decirle a Neville que… Bueno, no debía darle ilusiones… Talvez…

- Esto-Neville sacó una botellita con un líquido verde y se la entregó.

- Pero… Neville… Esto es… ¿Es una poción de tiempo? –dijo Hermione.

- Si, tiene sabor a menta… Hará que te devuelvas hasta la noche anterior… Olvidaras todo lo que paso… Yo no olvidare nada, así no te pondre la nota… Y todo estara mejor…

- No puedo, Neville…

- Bebela… Confía en mi… Sera mejor así…

- Quiero devolver el tiempo…

- Y así sera…

- Pero con una condición.-dijo Hermione. Se puso de rodillas y le dio un beso a Neville, un beso dulce y correspondido- Quiero que me pidas, en la noche, salir… Y talvez todo salga mejor-sonrió Hermione.

Neville seguía anonadado… Hermione se bebió la botellita…

Todo empezó a girar….

Él, no era precisamente el chico más guapo y popular del colegio. Al contrario, era un poco rechazado. Pero aun con todos sus defectos, ella le quería. Pero no podían decirselo a nadie. Se mostraban su cariño de maneras distintas…

Por ejemplo, ella le ayudaba siempre que podia en clase… Pero él empezó a pensar que había mejores formas en como demostrarle su amor, por ejemplo:

"Hermione,

Te amo. Nunca habia sentido algo así. Y no puedo decirtelo de frente, pero te digo algo… Mejorare en calidad de persona. Y como estudiante. Solo por ti. Talvez así te des cuenta."

Pensó que eso estaba bien. Lo puso en un sobre, y… Lo tiró al fuego.

Miró a la derecha, Hermione bajaba en ese momento. Se sentó a su lado…

- ¿Qué haces, Neville?

- Nada… Pensaba en un "**hubiera**"… Pero no importa… Aun guardo ese **"hubiera"** en mi memoria…

- Eres un tanto extraño, Neville, pero eso me agrada… Bueno, dale, tenemos que hacer la tarea de Pociones-sonrió Hermione.

Neville asintió fue por un pedazo de pergamino, mientras sonreía a sus recuerdos cada vez que veía a Hermione arodillarse o sonreír.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. Lo hice por un reto! pero igual me gusta el resultado!!**

**WenLoony**


End file.
